The Long Way Around
by Evgeniya
Summary: Talbot meddles with Russell's plans. Missing scene from S3E6. Warning: discipline of an adult male vampire.


**Author's Note: **This was a missing scene from Season Three's episode _I Got a Right to Sing the Blues_.

* * *

**THE LONG WAY AROUND**

by Evgeniya

Eric retained a casual mask as he sat beside Russell in the back of his limousine. Their conversation seemed light and informal, but it was subtle interrogation of Eric's relationship with the telepath. It was also a confrontation about killing one of the king's werewolves. However, his replies must have been satisfactory enough because Russell eventually exchanged his accusations for talking about his dreams of seizing mankind.

Eric nodded politely at Russell's observations, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the road outside. "Should we have taken the I-12 exit?"

When Russell said they were going to visit an _old friend_, Eric understandably assumed it meant reclaiming Pam from the Magister's clutches.

"Oh, we're not going to Shreveport," Russell dismissed casually. He looked through the tinted windows of the limousine, but the expression on Eric's face pulled his attention back inside.

"Oh, don't worry," the king sighed as if it were an obligation. "We'll deal with your Magister problem in time."

Eric nodded obediently, but even he was working on his own schedule and dealing with the Magister could take a full night's effort. "How long will this drive take?"

"It won't be too much of an inconvenience," Russell assured, but he still wanted to provide his loyal subject with a proper answer. So, Russell lowered the partition to address the driver, but as the screen disappeared, another head seemed to crouch down in the front seat. However, there was no mistaking the thick, black curls.

"What are you doing here?" Russell immediately growled.

"I couldn't wait around for an invitation," Talbot huffed back.

"You weren't simply _not invited_. I specifically told you not to come." Then the king ordered with an impatient hiss, "Get back here!"

Talbot crossed his arms tightly against his chest. "I prefer to sit in front."

"Yes," the king grumbled disapprovingly. "I hate to think what favors you've promised Timothy to convince him to deceive me as such." He then caught the driver's eye in the mirror. "Timothy, pull over."

Once the limousine was still, the car door opened and shut and Russell had dragged Talbot out of the front seat and into the back in the time that it would have taken a mortal to blink. Irritated, Talbot simply smoothed down his vest and sleeves. But as he straightened himself against the leather upholstery, he smiled to see that he was sitting next to Eric.

"Good evening, Sheriff Northman," Talbot greeted kindly in the slow, silky purr he usually used to address the Viking.

"Talbot…" Eric answered back sounding surprised, but obviously amused by Russell's glowering expression. "How good of you to join us."

"Just ignore him," Russell insisted as the car began to move again. "We'll carry on as planned."

"Yes," Talbot agreed, still looking at Eric with a sweet smile. "Just ignore me. Russell always does."

"You should have stayed at home," Russell continued unamused. "If you had asked nicely, I'm sure Miss Stackhouse would have indulged you in a lightshow."

The younger vampire shook his head. "I don't find that interesting in the least."

Russell flared his nostrils, but settled back against the cushion. Their earlier talk about why he chose Eric to accompany him that night and why Talbot should stay home obviously fell on deaf ears. They rode in uncomfortable silence for what the king hoped would have lasted the rest of the way.

"I noticed you took a detour," Talbot broke the silence with an accusing glare then turned towards Eric with a deceptive, small smile. "Russell's first priority is to himself. He may possess a silver tongue, but watch out, Eric. If Russell unhinges jaw, he'll swallow you whole."

"Enough," Russell snapped at the insult. "We are privileged that you've graced us with your presence here tonight, but that is sufficient. You can keep your mouth shut and enjoy the rest of the ride in silence."

"Not possible," he muttered in disgust as he examined the interior of the limousine. "You were the third wheel to Bill and Lorena's date last night. This was the limo you took? What did you do? Sacrifice a cow?"

Russell answered slowly, "You know what we did..."

"Yes. Everyone went out and celebrated, but me." Talbot turned back to Eric. "You want to know what I did? I babysat Franklin Mott; a chore that no doubt was going to fall on me again tonight."

"Someone needs to hold down the fort while I'm away," Russell reminded Talbot leisurely. Then the king looked back at Eric. "You see, Talbot's always been more of a homebody."

"That is what you made me!" the younger vampire corrected with fuming assertion.

"You go where your talents are needed, darling," Russell assured firmly. "When I ask you to stay put, I do so for a reason. You may not always understand, but there is not always time for an explanation. When situations are tight, I have to trust that you'll listen."

Talbot was not satisfied with that response, so he narrowed his eyes at his king before he focused his attention on Eric. "What do you think?" he asked the tall blond.

"If it were up to me," Eric answered proudly and with a smile. "I'd let you stay."

Russell twitched slightly at that statement. "But it is not up to you," he corrected through gritted teeth.

"Exactly," the blond agreed. "And that is why he is king. Russell can put aside his emotions and do what is best for you, even if you don't always agree with it."

Talbot tapped his fingers restlessly against his knee. "I don't like where this conversation is heading."

"No," Russell interrupted with a dark chuckle. "You thought you could stowaway and join the big boys on their venture."

Talbot was about to respond, but before he could open his mouth the limousine halted just a mile away from Sophie Anne's. It was far enough away to keep her guards unaware, but yet close enough to invade her territory with ease.

Eric had his hand on the door handle, but as Talbot sat up to follow him, Russell pushed him back down.

"I am _not_ waiting in the limo," Talbot hissed through tight lips.

"Have it your way," Russell relented, but he still kept a hard hand on Talbot's shoulder as he spoke to Eric. "Mr. Northman, would you mind waiting outside for just one moment? There is still a matter to which Talbot and I must attend."

Eric's eyes passed over Talbot, who did not seem pleased to continue their tired conversation in private. Nevertheless, the blond vampire acknowledged the king with a polite nod before stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm already here," Talbot spat quickly once it was just the two of them. "There's nothing you can do about it now."

Russell offered an amused snort before he reached across the small space between them and hurled Talbot face down over his knees.

The younger vampire gasped at the swift, brutal movement, but the king's heavy hand on his back kept him from rising.

Talbot recognized the sinking feeling that always accompanied an approaching spanking, but he tried his best to remain composed in his embarrassing position. "There is no need to issue threats," he strained to reason, but his voice was still hurried and shaky.

"No threats," Russell assured then he smacked his hand down soundly on the seat of Talbot's trousers.

Talbot grunted and jerked forward a bit over the king's thighs. He had just enough time to brace himself for the next swat, but it didn't help much. It was a dull sting through the wool voile, but each swat landed in the same spot. The faint sting gradually rose to a tender ache. Russell was spanking deliberately slow, ensuring that Talbot felt every swat and knew he was trapped in the position he hated most.

Talbot detested the slow buildup and stifled his groan by burrowing his head into the crook of his arm. Russell continued to spank the same spot and Talbot could truly feel the burn now. When a whimper finally escaped from the back of his throat, he agitatedly kicked the car door behind him.

"Russssell," he whined. "This is ridiculous!" Then he jumped at the next swat. He involuntarily kicked the door again. "There's not enough room!"

"It never stopped us before," the king answered simply. He made no effort to stop the spanking, but he did move his hand. Now he smacked Talbot's other cheek, but still aiming for a single spot. Talbot found no relief in that and merely responded with small, strangled whimpers.

The continuous sharp smacks again built up to an intolerable sting. Talbot sniffled back a frustrated tear and pushed against Russell's thigh.

"This is unfair!" he accused, but even his voice trembled. His defenses were always down when across his maker's knee. It was a position no progeny wanted to find themselves in.

Talbot waited for the next swat, but it never came. The pause was unnerving, but before he could twist around and face Russell, he felt the king's arms wrap around his waist and begin to unfasten his belt.

"Don't!" Talbot shouted quickly as his own hands flew to still Russell's. Again, the older vampire paused and Talbot fretfully waited to hear the verdict.

"Eric is just outside," Russell finally spoke slowly and firmly, still hunched over Talbot's back. "We've kept him waiting long enough."

Talbot winced then grimaced, knowing that Russell could wait just as long as he could. The rest of the spanking was still inevitable. Talbot would just have to decide how long he wanted to draw it out and he had already spent more than enough time over Russell's knees.

Accepting defeat, Talbot nearly sobbed an exasperated sigh and stiffly pulled his hands away from Russell's. The king continued to unfasten Talbot's belt and fly and pulled his trousers down to his knees.

Talbot shuddered, loathing the vulnerable position he was in while Eric was just outside.

Russell didn't start spanking outright. He gently caressed the exposed skin that only flushed a slight pink from the initial spanking. Talbot flinched at first, but when he realized it was soft touches, he relaxed somewhat across his maker's knees. He still wasn't happy about his humiliating position and blushed accordingly, but at least the gruffness was gone from Russell's voice.

"It_ is_ unfair," Russell eventually agreed. "But I can't risk even a moment's hesitation. I always think twice when you're around and tonight I have to rely on my first instincts. That's why I ordered you to stay home."

"I don't want to interfere. I won't even talk."

Russell dismissed that statement with a snort. "You? Not talk? You have something to say about everything."

"I'll hide quietly in a corner and just watch," Talbot offered, feeling a strong need just to be included. Since Russell took a pause from spanking, he assumed it was a suitable time to propose another argument. "No one will even know I'm there."

"But I'll know and I'll worry about you. At least at home, I know you're safe."

"Why?" Talbot turned his head to see Russell. He knew there was a part of the plan that his king was hiding. "What do you have planned?"

"It doesn't matter. Things don't always go according to plan."

"That's precisely why you need me. There are enough obsequious parasites in our home. Eric is just another yes man and you need someone to question your actions."

Russell stopped caressing Talbot's pink skin. His progeny didn't really question his actions. He more had a habit of bringing up personal arguments at the worst possible moments. "At a time like this, the last thing I need is your shrill voice ringing in my ear."

Russell was determined to keep Talbot out of harm's way, but his tone darkened again when he saw Talbot was still resisting. The younger vampire missed the warning and continued with his claims,

"Only I can keep you level headed. You'll act impulsively without someone to keep you grounded."

Talbot thought it was a good argument, but Russell landed a solid swat to his now bare backside. It hurt worse than the previous swats, but he managed to bite back his surprise.

"No," Russell replied, now officially resuming the spanking. "Right now, I need complete concentration."

Talbot's hand was back on Russell's thigh, squeezing his leg to bear through the pain.

"Talbot, I am always watching you from the corner of my eye," the king continued. "Like I said, I cannot risk a moment's hesitation. If you're here, I'll worry too much about you. I know that's not your fault and you don't think it's fair, but I need you where I know you're safe."

Talbot squirmed across his maker's knees since he could now feel the full intensity of the swats against his bare skin. They no longer landed in the same spot, but instead peppered his entire backside, lighting a fire that was almost unbearable.

"Talbot," Russell spoke again just as his harsh hand landed on red skin. "You are not to follow me again when I instruct you to stay. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Talbot was already tearing up and fighting hard to keep his red tears from falling. Now that Russell was not only spanking, but scolding as well, he could feel his own exterior crumbling. He knew he would face some sort of consequence for sneaking off, but he still shivered in embarrassment at being scolded.

Talbot wasn't concerned with his own safety. He just wanted to be by his maker and partner. Russell only chose Eric that night because he was dispensable, but Talbot still thought that he would keep better company.

Not receiving the answer he wanted, Russell landed several smacks to the same spot.

"Ahhh!" Talbot shouted, not able to contain his cries anymore, and twisted across his maker's knees recklessly.

"When I order you stay put, you will do so," Russell ordered more clearly. "Is that understood?"

Russell paused again to give Talbot the chance to respond. The younger vampire sniffled and thought about it. When Talbot didn't reply as quickly as hoped, the king landed another dreadful swat to his punished skin. Talbot flinched, but gathered enough strength to answer.

"Yessss!" he cried pitifully. He wanted to stay by Russell and watched him in action like when they first met. But for whatever reason, Russell now deemed it too dangerous. He would just have to trust his decision. While others respected Russell as king, Talbot would have to trust him as his lover. And since Russell was the oldest of the pair, he had a foresight to be envious of.

Russell's arms were around Talbot's waist again, but this time he was drawing him upwards and settling him on the seat beside him. Talbot choked back a gasp as his sore backside pressed against the leather upholstery. He latched onto the grab handle to alleviate some of the pressure on his chastised skin.

Since Talbot seemed resistant that night, Russell needed to ensure that his progeny would stay away long enough for he and Eric to confront the Magister. He wouldn't chance another stunt from Talbot, so while the younger vampire was distracted by his own anguish, Russell rolled down the partition. "Timothy, take Talbot home. And if he is any trouble, I want to know about it."

Mortified, Talbot nearly sunk to the floor. He didn't plan to be any more trouble to Russell, but he was abhorred at the idea that someone else was brought into their argument. He was also horrified to have anyone else's eyes on him right after a spanking, so he blocked his face as best he could with his one free hand.

"Relax," Russell reassured. "It's soundproof just as it always has been."

Talbot wasn't fully relieved until the partition was completely back in place. Now that he and Russell were alone again, he whispered pathetically, "…but… I'm already here…"

"You have a very long and uncomfortable ride ahead of you," Russell pointed out, but softened his tone by rubbing his progeny's knee. Then he gently helped pull his trousers back into place. "Let's not make it worse."

Talbot sniffled and again shifted in his seat. He hated to be sent away, but he had no interest to argue now that he knew another spanking could be forthcoming.

"I know you don't agree," Russell continued as Talbot shifted mercilessly, not able to find the comfortable spot to settle on. "But I want to keep you safe. As long as you're safe, I can't fail."

Talbot still bit his lip to keep from crying. He had kept up a good fight against tears. Russell acknowledged that and drew him closer by wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Just don't be any more trouble," Russell asked gently as he rested his forehead against Talbot's. "Just for the next couple of nights."

Talbot continued to restrain his sniffles, but it felt so good to have Russell drawing him close; affectionately stroking his face to settle back his tears. "If I m-must," Talbot finally sputtered. "But… it's… it's everyone else…"

Russell knew immediately what he was referring to. "By the time Timothy drives you home, Bill will be gone, Lorena will want to be alone, and Franklin… well… Franklin will be off with his human. The house will be quiet. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Talbot closed his eyes and concentrated on drawing some quiet reassurance from Russell. Just simply indulging himself in the fondness of Russell's touch against his cheek. Finally, he whispered, "I c-came… all this way. All for nnn-nothing?"

Russell squeezed his arm tighter around Talbot's neck and began to stroke his hair. "Don't think of it that way," he murmured. "I could always use a kiss for luck."

Talbot sniffled again. Russell didn't need any luck. He didn't believe in superstition like that. He was nearly 3000 years old and could ensure any future he wanted.

"Timothy has just enough time to drive you home," Russell spoke softly against Talbot's ear. "Eric and I will have to spend the day. That means, we won't see each other again until tomorrow night."

Talbot knew what his maker was saying. They would have to enjoy this brief, quiet moment together. Talbot followed Russell just to be near him, so it pained him that his efforts still meant that they would be separated. He wanted this closeness with Russell, but knew that once the kiss ended, he would have to wait before he saw him again.

Russell saw Talbot thinking, but he didn't relent. His hand moved to his progeny's chin and tilted his face upward. Talbot shut his eyes, but inwardly smiled. His king would always get what he wanted, even if it was a simple kiss from his pouty lover. So when Russell touched his chin, Talbot leaned into Russell's lips and kissed him deeply for luck as well as reassurance. If Russell couldn't spend the day sleeping beside him, he at least wanted to remember the ghost of his lips.

"After tonight, Louisiana will be ours," Russell said against Talbot's lips when the kiss lightened. "We'll officially welcome Sheriff Northman into our court, and then you and I can celebrate alone."

Talbot smiled and moaned in agreement. Then he kissed his king again, completely forgetting that he had just been punished. They ended with gentler, softer kisses before they both finally withdrew.

"I mean it," Russell insisted. "I want you ready when it's time to celebrate."

"I will be," Talbot agreed. It was a sneaky tactic to persuade him to stay put, but he liked the promise of complete attention from his king. Especially after a long wait. A small hitch in the plan and there was no telling how long Russell could be gone.

Remembering that wait, Talbot latched onto Russell's neck and pulled him in for one last kiss before letting the king open the car door and step outside. Talbot hurriedly began to tuck in his shirt and refasten his trousers, now that he remembered Eric was still outside. When he looked back up at Russell, the king brushed back his hair one last time. He smiled at Talbot before he finally closed the door.

Russell stood beside Eric and watched as the limousine took off.

"I may have been too callous towards my boy," the king said quietly to Eric. "But Talbot reacts badly to surprises and there's no telling what will happen when we get the Magister alone. "

"You're protecting him," Eric answered with cool gravity. "I understand." Then he added deliberately, "You're a true king."

Russell couldn't disagree with that, but even being king couldn't completely ensure his child's safety. He initially accepted full responsibility of keeping Talbot safe, but as his obligations grew, he placed more responsibilities on others.

"Sophie Anne should be settling down for the night," Russell finally said, putting all other thoughts aside. There was always joy in ruining someone else's night. "Let's go and surprise her."

Eric answered with a courteous bow and followed the Mississippi king on his way to greet the Louisiana queen.

THE END.


End file.
